


[MF4F] [Script Offer] The Family Valentine's Agreement [Incest] [MFDom] [Slow Build-up] [Threesome] [Blowjob] [Rough] [Coercion] [Pounding] [Agreement] [Dirty Talk] [Father-Mother-Daughter] [Creampie] [Aftercare]

by ChartheAussie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartheAussie/pseuds/ChartheAussie
Summary: So you’ve been stuck in lockdown with your parents for months with no end in sight and, unfortunately, it’s now Valentine’s day. Tensions have been running high, you’ve all been at each other's throats for weeks as the frustration of being stuck in the same household begins to boil over.Sooner or later, someone is going to snap.So that’s the general backstory, the listener will be in the role of the daughter, with me as the Father and someone else as the Mother, of course, these titles will devolve into Daddy and Mummy respectively by the end but I want to play-up the bickering family aspect during the build-up until the family unit comes together.Happy to tweak the script and discuss plot details with whoever wants to collaborate on this one!You can give my previous GWA recordings a listen here:https://soundgasm.net/u/ChartheAussie
Kudos: 9





	[MF4F] [Script Offer] The Family Valentine's Agreement [Incest] [MFDom] [Slow Build-up] [Threesome] [Blowjob] [Rough] [Coercion] [Pounding] [Agreement] [Dirty Talk] [Father-Mother-Daughter] [Creampie] [Aftercare]

# [MF4F] The Family Valentine’s Agreement

So you’ve been stuck in lockdown with your parents for months with no end in sight and, unfortunately, it’s now Valentine’s day. Tensions have been running high, you’ve all been at each others throats for weeks as the frustration of being stuck in the same household begins to boil over.

Sooner or later, someone is going to snap.

So that’s the general backstory, the listener will be in the role of the daughter, with myself as the Father and someone else as the Mother, of course these titles will devolve into Daddy and Mummy respectively by the end but I want to play-up the bickering family aspect during the build-up until Dad eventually snaps.

Happy to tweak the script and discuss plot details with whoever wants to collaborate on this one!

Here’s what I have so far:

**Father:**

Finally, some quiet time, the chores are done and the TV is all mine.

***sigh of content***

*Daughter walks in and grabs the remote, changing the channel*

Hey! I was watching that, what’s your problem?

I don’t care that you haven’t had the TV all day, all you wanna do is watch Netflix, your mum and I paid for that ridiculously expensive laptop and it does Netflix just fine last I checked

Gimme that

***Father yanks back the remote***

So goddamn ungrateful, spending all day moping in your room, Zooming your friends, I washed the dishes, your clothes and did our weekly grocery run today, least you can do is not interrupt my relaxation time.

***Mother walks in***

**Mother:**

Everything ok? You two aren’t bickering again, are you?

**Father:**

Unfortunately, yes. Our daughter here keeps forgetting her manners.

***daughter storms off***

Oh don’t just run away, c’mon.

**Mother:**

Nice work, she’ll hold than one against you for a week or two

**Father:**

Great, I’ll add that to the list, our previous argument lasted for 3 weeks, let’s see if we can break that record.

**Mother:**

How about I go up and talk to her?

**Father:**

Better you than me

**Mother:**

***heavy sigh***

Ok, just stay here and relax ***forehead kiss*** I’ll see what I can do.

***Mother ascends the stairs and open’s Daughter’s door, finding her sitting on the edge of her bed, hunched over***

**Mother:**

Hey you, something on your mind?

Here scooch over, let’s have a chat

***slight grunt as Mother sits down on the bed***

Stealing the remote from Dad is a pretty reckless idea, what’s going on?

I get that, today is a day of days and I can’t imagine still being cooped up in here is doing you any favours.

I don’t think your dad even knows it’s Valentine’s Day either. I mean, I thought it was Friday today.

***Small laugh***

We won’t be stuck like this forever, you’re an adult now, the lockdown will end, you’ll get to spread your wings, start uni and move out with people your age.

And dad is dad, working from home and being stuck in this limbo hasn’t been doing him any favours either, but we’ll get through this.

It’s ok to feel lonely on a day like today, it’s stupid holiday anyway, it’s really only an excuse for your dad and I to jazz up our sex life.

I know… I know… too much information… just keep your headphones on tonight

***Mother laughs***

See, there’s a smile, a grossed out smile but I’ll take whatever I can get!

I’m going to dash out and get some supplies that your dad forgot about, how about you go back down there and talk to him, he may seem annoyed but he loves you and he wants to hear from you, to know how you’re doing. You’re precious to both of us, our darling babygirl.

Alright I promise I won’t call you that again, just give your dad a try ok? He can be a grumblebug on the outside but he’s a sweetheart on the inside.

***Mother kisses daughter on the forehead***

Once I get back we can watch a movie, your pick

***small laugh***

I know dad will hate whatever you choose but he’ll enjoy your company, I promise.

***Mother stands up and walks away***

***Father continues to watch TV***

**Father:**

So he’s an Android now? Sure Kurtzman, great idea.

Oh hey again, sorry about before, just been looking forward to some TV time

***Father pats the couch next to him***

C’mere, I want to talk to you.

Now I know we’ve been at each others throats for a while now, being stuck at home these last 3 months certainly haven’t helped, but I want you to know that no matter what, I love you.

Sure we’ll bicker until I’m an old man

Yes… yes… older, cheeky one.

But I’ll always be your dad, and I’ve got your back.

***Hug and a gentle backrub***

We’ll get through this together, then you can move out and be free.

**Mother:**

Alright I’m heading out, don’t kill each other!

***Front door closes***

***Father pulls away, handing daughter the remote***

The power is yours little one, use it wisely.

Here, you must be freezing in those shorts, hop under the blanket and lets browse some Netflix.

Bad, bad, bad, ooh she’s pretty… it’s all about chess? Sounds like snoozefest, what about some Next Gen? Oh c’mon, you loved it when you were a kid.

I’m a nerd? I know you are but what am I?

Ow! Don’t pinch my leg.

***Daughter pinches fathers leg again***

***jokingly***

Stop it…

***awkward silence***

***daughter pinches father, harder this time***

Ow! Oh that is it.

***Father begins tickling daughter***

Aha! Your ultimate weakness, you cannot resist the Craw!

***laughter***

***laughter subsides***

That was fun… pinching is rude though, don’t do that

It’s alright, you don’t have to be sorry, just cuddle up and pick something for us to watch already

***Soft laugh***

You wanna sit on my lap? Wow, you haven’t done that since you were little, sure, just don’t crush my legs

***exasperated tone***

I was not calling you fat! You inherited your mother’s skinny frame, but none of my height, why do you think I still call you little one?

Yeah yeah… you’re an adult, you pay taxes, good for you.

Nice to hold you like this though, I’ve missed you.

Well we’ve been stuck together for ages but when was the last time we just got to relax together like this?

***awkward silence***

Good pick though, love some Danger 5, you’ve got good taste little one.

***awkward silence***

Just gotta readjust there, sorry, my leg is going to sleep

***awkward silence***

I can see you staring at me in the corner of my eye, what’s on your mind?

It’s ok, no need to be sorry.

Of course I remember it’s Valentine’s Day, see your mum thinks I’ve forgotten but as she was talking to you, I stealthed my way into our room and threw a whole bunch of flower petals over our bed.

They’re a bitch to clean up but we have to make some effort.

Hey don’t worry about it, once lockdown is over, I reckon you’ll have your pick of any guy. You are my beautiful little girl, next Valentine’s day won’t suck as much as this one.

Well no, cuddling with you is nice, but next time you’ll have a guy, or girl, friend that you can cuddle up with, instead of your dad.

Well I just mean you’ll be able to do… stuff with them. You know what I mean.

***awkward silence***

You’re staring at me again.

***Daughter kisses Father on the cheek***

***Father gets flustered and stammers***

T-that’s very sweet of you babygirl, thank you.

***daughter rests her head on Father’s shoulder and starts gently kissing his neck***

That feels really nice… but you shouldn’t be doing that…

Why not? I’m your dad, that’s… that’s a very intimate thing to do to someone.

I know… but I shouldn’t be getting hard… I uh…

***daughter kisses father on the lips***

Ok… what the hell has gotten into you.

Mum said what? And no you can’t join in, that’s insane.

***Daughter disappears under the blanket***

Where are you going?

 ***Exasperated*** stop fiddling with my shorts!

***Daughter wraps her mouth around Father’s cock***

What are you…. Oh jesus… fuck

We really shouldn’t be… doing this… god your tongue feels good…

***soft moans and groans from Father***

Where did you… even learn this stuff…

Porn? I should… really confiscate that laptop… of yours little one…

***Mother arrives back home***

**Mother:**

I’m back! Got some frozen dinner and chips to share… haven’t scared off your daughter again have you?

***Mother walks over and spots the odd bulge in the blanket between Father’s legs***

**Mother:**

***inquisitively** * …What’s going on…

***Mother reaches over and pulls the blanket up***

**Father:**

No wait!

***Mother spots daughter with her mouth wrapped around Father’s cock***

**Mother:**

…Huh. Having fun sweetheart?

***daughter muffles a yes***

**Mother:**

And what about you Dad? Enjoying a blowjob from your daughter?

**Father:**

***breathy*** Y-yeah…

***mother pulls the blanket off completely***

**Mother:**

I think we need to work on your technique sweetheart, here let me show you.

*Mother kneels down next to daughter and joins in*

**Mother:**

Had a feeling this would happen eventually, you two bicker so much I half-expected you to hate-fuck her at some point… and don’t deny it, your dad admitted it a few weeks ago when we were fucking

**Father:**

…Well can you blame me little one? You’ve grown into a beautiful young woman… and it would’ve been a gentle hate-fuck…

**Mother:**

Alright shush now, keep sucking Dad’s dick.

****Improv blowjob****


End file.
